


to add color to my sunset sky

by bestofwaifusbestofwomen



Category: South Park
Genre: Drabble, M/M, drinking my loving Kenny juice, introspective shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 10:28:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bestofwaifusbestofwomen/pseuds/bestofwaifusbestofwomen
Summary: kennys like linear algebra or the taylor series or something else stupidly complicated along those lines. hes like reading wuthering heights without a dictionary. his eyes are violet— who the hell has violet eyes??? what kind of anime bullshit is this???





	to add color to my sunset sky

kenny comes to school with marked up arms sometimes. his fingers will leave smudges in permanent ink before kenny himself disappears like a ghost. kyle cant fathom how or where or _ why _ there are so many little swirls and flowers and smiley faces, so many random squiggly lines like a note gone sour. all hidden under the guise of overly-long sleeves and hand-me-down sweaters. of all the tiny and mysterious details there are to know about kenny mccormick, for some reason, this is the One Thing that bothers him Most. 

kyle cant figure out his best friend of some seventeen odd years. hes bafflingly, incomprehensibly, totally bewildered by the Boy in the Orange Parka. kennys like linear algebra or the taylor series or something else stupidly complicated along those lines. hes like reading wuthering heights without a dictionary. his eyes are _ violet _— who the hell has violet eyes??? what kind of anime bullshit is this??? kyle wants to crack open his mind and see whats inside, but hes pretty sure hed be going in blind. 

kennys just so goddamn _ colorful. _ orange parka, violet eyes, blond hair, and the pink and purple and blue and green drawings all over his fingers and hands and arms. hes a mess— an art pallet threw up on him, clearly _ . _

(kyle feels pink inside. its really lame.)

the point

the point _ is _ that kenny is abstract art that he hasnt figured out, a puzzle he doesnt know how to solve. yet. hes been working on his growth mindset, so yknow. kyle just needs a bit of time to observe and analyze. recuperate. let all these fucking butterflies out of his chest. get a goddamn grip, broflovski. 

for now, though, he just watches him and tries to not feel like such a loser for being so fascinated with the marks on kennys hands.

**Author's Note:**

> im kinda stressed rn, but I ended up writing this!!! hope you enjoyed!!!
> 
> (EDIT: realizing I should probably say where the title comes from... it’s from a quote by Rabindranath Tagore!!!)


End file.
